Lace
by Alexandria Kennedy
Summary: One-shot side-story for my fanfic Waiting For the End. This is what Clove's game was...and this is how she and Foxface played it. Read author's note! Update: Changed it into a two-shot...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is kind of like a side-story for Waiting for the End. THIS is what happened during Clove's game with Rose…**

**It's called Lace because, well, I kind of like the name, okay? I couldn't think of anything else Dx Dun hate me!**

**And you'll never guess what I'm going to write for Chapter Four of Waiting for the End…Unfortunately, though, I may not be able to update that story until Tuesday.**

***SPOILERCOUGHriotCOUGHSPOILER***

**I have said too much! Now you know what happens! Well, that should make you want to read it more! :D**

"It sure would be a challenge, though not one that I am willing to accept."

"Okay, so what is your little game?" I asked, changing the subject. She smiled, and in her eyes shone something that I had never seen before.

"Well…one person has to close their eyes and not say anything. The first sound they make or word they speak counts as their first strike. They get three strikes," Clove told me.

"Who is going to be the one closing their eyes?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her. That is when her smile grew wider.

"Why, you, of course. Let's begin."

With a reluctant sigh, I sat on the bed and closed my eyes, trying my best not to make one sound. I had way too much pride at that moment to lose this game. It was my one desire then to prove to Clove that I am better than other people; I had to win in order to prove myself to her.

However, that desire began to vanish quickly.

I felt her tongue on my neck. She gently pushed me so that I was on my back and lifted my shirt from my body, tugging at it to pull it over my head. A small noise escaped me as her hands began to roam my body, and her head snapped up. I knew that she was staring right at me, daring me to open my eyes.

"Strike one," she said.

She trailed soft kisses down my chest and stomach, stopping once she reached my waistline. Her fingers hooked themselves around my shorts and tugged, dragging them down my slender legs. When she returned, she ran her hand up my thigh, causing me to moan softly.

"Strike two," she whispered.

Her fingers looped around my underwear, pulling them down slowly. I gripped the sheets, wanting her to just hurry up. However, the moment when she completely undressed me never came, as there was a loud knock on the door. Clove covered her mouth to try not to laugh out loud, and she quickly threw my blanket over my half-nude body. She kicked my shorts under my bed and sat at the bottom of my bed.

"Come in," she called to the person on the other side of the door. Lelliam walked into the room, turning on the light.

"What are you two doing?" he questioned.

"Rose got scared, so I came to comfort her," Clove lied.

"Oh, okay, well…both of you go get some rest. I came to tell you that you will not have enough time to eat breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Awh," Clove whined. She pouted and watched Lelliam walk out of the room with a roll of his eyes. "Well, I guess that sums up our game for tonight."

She stood and walked out of my room without another word.

I never reached three strikes. I had won.


	2. Friends With Benefits

**Author's Note: I had a sleepover last night with three of my cousin's kittens (that might sound kind of wrong…especially after you read this…). It's 4:53pm and they're all asleep on my bed in different places. I cannot move without disturbing them, haha. Anyway…I received multiple Private Messages telling me to add more to this story, so…here you all go! **

**Oh, and this chapter may be completely irrelevant to Burn, Waiting for the End, and the first chapter. Uhm…yeah. Enjoy, I guess |D**

"I can't do this," Rose whispered, scooting away from me. "I can't deal with any of this anymore, Clove. I don't even know if I love you…"

I was hurt by her words; they honestly stabbed me in the heart. However, I was unable to say that I did not feel the same way. For a long while, I had been questioning whether or not I really loved Rose. I was supposed to be emotionless, and falling for Rose so easily and quickly seemed like a fluke of some sorts. Now, though, she was admitting to feel the same way.

"Please say something," she begged quietly.

"I agree."

"So what now?" Her voice sounded broken, as if confessing this was shattering her.

"There is one option left…" I said seductively, crawling up to her. I put my hands on either side of her, smiling. "You know that thing…where people don't really go out or anything, but they still have sex and stuff?"

"Friends with benefits? Clove, that's ridiculous, isn't it?" she asked innocently.

"Not really," I purred in her ear. "You know, we never even finished our game the other night."

"That game was stupid," she whispered back. Before I could make my next move, she pressed her lips against mine. I smiled into the kiss and pulled away quickly.

"No emotions, just sex," I stated. She nodded and grabbed my thighs, pulling me completely on top of her.

My lips found her neck; I began kissing, licking, and nipping, all the while getting moans from her. I found her pulse, sucking on it gently as she let out a soft and nearly inaudible whimper. As I moved my lips up to the shell of her ear, I licked it before whispering, "I'm going to make you scream."

Her hands ran up and down my sides before they paused at the bottom of my shirt. She yanked it over my head without hesitation, and I pried her shirt loose from her body and slipped it over her head as well. The rest of our clothes were tossed to the other side of the room. I trailed small kisses down her chest before moving my mouth to the left, swirling my tongue around her nipple before rolling it between my teeth. She took in a breath, a gasp that quickly turned into a moan.

Once again, I kissed down her body, swirling my tongue in her navel once before dragging it down to her entrance. She bucked her hips once, making it clear that she wanted me inside of her, but I took the opportunity to torture her some. I smiled to myself when she moaned impatiently, and—without warning—shoved my tongue inside of her, causing her to gasp and sigh at the same time.

With a slow and steady pace, I thrust my tongue in and out of her, trying not to make it show that I was actually enjoying it. Her nails dug into my scalp as she pushed me deeper into her. She met my thrust with her hips, and just as she was about to come, I stopped. I started again once she continued bucking her hips, and her moans and shouts were so much for me to bear.

"Please…Rose…faster…" she cried out. I was surprised no one could hear us. Or, perhaps they did, and just did not want to bother themselves with scolding us. As she came, she screamed, my name dripping from her lips.

"I told you I'd make you scream."


End file.
